


Get Used

by heisnameless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Orgasm Denial, breath play, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: In which Flip gets reader back for acting out.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Get Used

“No, what you’re not going to do is show up to _my_ work and use that mouth like that. You hear me? Walking in here like you own the place, wearing that,” his hand moves to your ass, grabbing it as he presses your front against the wall, “such a dirty, little thing.”

You pushed back against his hand as it slid under your dress, searching for the line of your underwear before he found none, making him groan. “You’re in for it now, on your knees, if you’re gonna act like a whore.”

His hands moved from you as you fell to your knees, hands moving quickly to undo his belt. For a moment, your eyes flickered up to take in just how dazed he seemed to look before your eyes met. Briefly, his softened at the sight of you before him, so perfect, so willing to do anything for him. It drove him wild. You smiled at the softness that took place, enjoying it before the stern, hardness took over again when you took his length into your palm.

“There you go,” he breathes, hand smoothing down your cheek as you stroke him, “can’t wait to use that mouth of yours. It’s the only thing it’s good for, ain’t that right?”

Just to shut up him up, to give him a taste of his own medicine, you take the head of his dick between your lips. His jaw shifts, teeth grinding before he catches onto your hair, fingers threading in at the back of your scalp. He’s pushing his hips forward before he even grunts out. “Open wider.”

You do, jaw slacking as he pushes into your mouth, pushes in until he hits the back of your throat. Then, he stays there, staring down at you with a cocky grin. “Would you look at that? Who knew you’d be such a cockslut?”

Your eyes flutter closed as you moan around him in response, a hand drifting up your thighs to your wet cunt. You’ve barely dipped your fingertips into your slit, gathering up your wetness when he thrusts into your mouth hard. You choke but he steadies you, pulling on your hair before he pulls out of your mouth. Leaning down to be eye-level, his free hand makes contact with your cheek. It’s a light slap but enough to make you whine. “Did I say you could touch yourself? Eyes on me, keep your hands on your thighs.”

“Yes, sir.” You whisper even as your eyes flutter closed again at the feel of his fingers digging into your scalp. He’s shifting in front of you, stroking his dick right there before you feel it tap your cheek. Instinctively, your mouth opens and he laughs.

“So fucking pretty, baby. It’s a shame you had to be so bad, I’d shove my dick so hard into your pussy you wouldn’t see straight, wouldn’t be able to walk for days. But good girls only get that. You know what bad girls get?” He doesn’t even give you a chance to talk as he continues stroking himself, edging you on as your eyes run down his torso to his moving hand. He’s still got a hand in your hair, keeping you focused back on him. “Bad girls get used.”

And then, he’s back into your mouth, thrusting so hard. So shamelessly that it’s making gargling noises that fill the entire room. You’re drawing in breaths through your nostrils, taking whatever he gives you when you feel forefinger and thumb pinch your nose. The pressure is barely there, but for a moment, anxiety spurs in your body before you settle, his thrusts slowly so he can properly speak. Briefly, he’s your soft boyfriend all over again. “Tap my thigh if you need to breathe, ketsl.”

Still, with his dick between your lips and his fingers on your nose, you nod your head. He grins, letting go of the hold he has in your hair to stroke your cheek briefly. “Always so good for me, always such a willing cockslut.”

Then, he’s gone, his fingers pressing down on your nose to stifle your breathing, his hand returning to the back of your head. He thrusts in hard and stays there. You think you feel his dick twitch and your mouth waters. _He’s close._

With each hit of his dick to the back of your throat, your eyes water until there are tears on your cheeks. Your eyes clench shut, hearing him groan out, but it’s so far away, so bizarre. It’s such a euphoric experience, you feel like your high, but you know you’re not. The throbbing between your thighs is the primary reminder that you haven’t been satisfied, but there’s something about pleasing him that _pleases you_. 

You know you can’t breathe and your chest heaves. You feel almost lightheaded, but he’s got you. He’s always got you and you know to tap out if you need to. “Gah, fuck!” He’s cumming in your mouth a moment later, but still, you’re vaguely aware. His fingers come off your nose and it takes a long moment for your brain to register that you’re supposed to be breathing. You swallow everything he gives you and then, he moves to put himself away, or at least you think that’s what it is because you still haven’t opened your eyes. You’ve been leaning into him, relying on him and then, when he moves, you slump back into the floor.

“Shit, ketsl!” His arms wrap around you and then his body is underneath yours, replacing the hard floor as he leans back against the wall, brushing his fingers through your hair. “I told you to tap out if you needed to.”

As you tuck your head into the curve of his neck, you smile faintly, mumbling while you breathe him in. “I didn’t need to. This just means I get to cum now, I earned it.”

Your boldness makes his chest shake with laughter before he kisses the top of your head and nods. “I’ll let you cum as much as you want when we get home, I promise. Right now, I think we need to clean you up before someone comes looking for us.”


End file.
